Acrobata
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Após as guerras, Duo mora com Heero por um tempo, mas eles se desentendem e ele resolve se juntar ao circo com Trowa. A visita inesperada de seu antigo parceiro o faz pensar em seu tempo juntos e a considerar seu futuro. 1x2, canon, primeira pessoa.


**O Acrobata**

**

* * *

**_Autora: Aryam_

_Beta: Illy-chan Himura Wakai_

_Fandom: Gundam Wing_

_Casal: 1x2, menção de 3+4+3, 3+2+3 (amizade)_

_Gênero: cânon, amizade, romance, um pouco de angústia, lemon_

_Status: terminada_

_Direitos autorais: Apesar dessa história ser de minha autoria, os personagens e as referências ao universo New Mobile Report Gundam Wing não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Bandai, ao estúdio Sunrise e ao seu criador, Yoshiyuki Tomino._

_Notas: narração em primeira pessoa no ponto de vista de Duo, flashbacks._

_

* * *

_

Terminei de passar a maquiagem e continuei apenas me encarando no espelho, perguntando-me, como fazia quase todos os dias, como chegara nessa situação.

Meu rosto já pálido, agora com um tom quase fantasmagórico. Destaquei as bochechas, deixando-as rosadas, um tom mais simpático. Um batom pesado arroxeado para combinar com os olhos, ou foi o que Catherine disse quando me deu para passar; lápis contornando pesadamente os cílios, sombra azulada nas pálpebras formando uma linha puxada para os lados. Parecia praticamente outra pessoa. Outro alguém, assumindo outra identidade.

Aqui, sou apenas o acrobata.

Nada de Gundam. Nada de armas reais, a não ser aquelas que esguicham água dos caras de nariz redondo vermelho. Nada de batalhas sem sentido em busca de paz. Não, isso já fora conquistado com muito custo. O pobre Deathscythe já fora sacrificado em nome dessa paz.

Apenas um acrobata, sem identidade.

Quando Trowa me convidara para viajar com o circo, jurava que me pediria para ser o palhaço. Inclusive, já tinha até preparado uma resposta bem ácida para recusar, pois não achava graça nenhuma na brincadeira. Por isso mesmo me surpreendi quando ele me revelou ter se impressionado com minhas habilidades em uma de nossas missões.

Fora apenas uma, no meio da guerra. Acabamos nos cruzando - não por acaso, uma vez que os doutores nos mandaram para o mesmo lugar - incumbidos de infiltrar em uma base. Não foi fácil, acredito que nos colocaram como parceiros propositalmente, justamente pelas nossas qualidades.

Eu sempre tive uma constituição física esguia, meu crescimento foi muito prejudicado pelas privações por ter morado muito tempo nas ruas de L2; meu corpo, apesar do treinamento pesado, era delgado, com músculos bem proporcionados, mas não realmente fortes.

Bem, hoje estou diferente. Depois de alguns anos no ramo, acaba-se formando certas características. Estou definitivamente mais... encorpado.

Enfim, naquela missão, Trowa e eu precisamos de vários malabarismos e contorcionismos para nos enfiar nos tubos de ventilação, conseguir nos esconder no último segundo em qualquer lugar disponível, como dentro de armários altos, dependurarmo-nos em cabos no teto para escapar de explosões, e agilmente adentrar em um avião cargueiro pela abertura dos trens de pouso antes que se retraíssem para podermos tomá-lo e raptá-lo.

É... bons tempos.

Conseguimos as informações necessárias e partimos caminho. Mas aquela cumplicidade entre nós ficou.

A primeira guerra acabou com nosso querido, adorado, amado, salve-salve Heero Yuy salvando a Terra. Eu e o herói do universo dividimos um apartamento por uns meses, ambos perdidos nesse mundo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer agora que não precisavam mais de nós para conquistar a liberdade das colônias. E a segunda guerra veio. Ou melhor, Relena Peacecraft conseguiu ser raptada, como a boa princesa que é, e Heero não perdeu tempo em ir ao resgate. Lutamos mais uma vez. Todos nós. E ele levou todo o crédito como sendo, por duas vezes seguidas num intervalo de apenas dois anos, o grande herói da humanidade.

Eu não queria reconhecimento, nada disso. Não entrei na guerra para ter minha cara estampada em revista nenhuma. Pelo contrário. Depois de ter sido capturado pela Oz e meu rosto ter aparecido em todos os canais de televisão, minha vida social fora arruinada. As pessoas me reconheciam na rua, no supermercado, no cinema. Sair de casa se tornara uma tortura. Havia aquelas que pediam autógrafos e fotos, agradeciam-me por ter ajudado a alcançarmos uma vida melhor; mas também havia aqueles que me xingavam publicamente, mandavam-me ameaças de morte, jogavam-me pedras e me perseguiam.

Não, não fora pela publicidade. Meu rancor por Heero tem outra origem.

Ao fim da segunda guerra, vi-me sem ter para onde ir novamente. Heero partiu sem deixar recado nem mesmo para a Vice-Ministra do Exterior. Fiquei a ver navios depois de tudo o que compartilhamos juntos...

Por alguma razão, Trowa decidiu não ficar com Quatre. Ambos tinham planos diferentes e concordaram que era muito cedo para juntarem os trapos. Vendo meu estado perdido, o moreno de olhos verdes me chamou para ir com ele. Achei a idéia meio loucura de início, _eu_ no circo? Enquanto pensava na possibilidade, aceitei morar com Hilde em um ferro-velho para tocarmos o negócio para frente, mas logo percebi que aquela vida não dava para mim nem para ela. Hilde queria voltar a estudar, não viver administrando um lixão de sucata no meio de uma colônia falida com um cara gay. E para mim, aquilo tudo, aquela rotina, tornou-se muito chato em poucos meses. O que acabou passando pela minha cabeça foi: _por que não?_

-Duo! Você entra em cinco minutos. – Catherine me chamou da entrada do meu trailer.

-Tá! – respondi aproveitando para me levantar e me alongar.

Não sabia bem o que esperar quando entrei nessa. Fora como explorar outra realidade. As pessoas eram amigáveis demais, ali todos se apegavam facilmente aos novatos e logo percebi por quê. Não ficamos muito tempo em lugar nenhum, viajando de meses em meses, não dando tempo de nos arraigar em cidade alguma. Tudo o que tínhamos era a nós mesmos e nossos companheiros itinerantes.

Passei por um árduo treinamento e mesmo assim não foi fácil conseguir um espaço para começar a fazer espetáculos com os outros acrobatas, malabaristas, trapezistas e contorcionistas.

Mesmo com todas as drogas que Dr. G me obrigara a tomar e seus experimentos para me fazer agüentar pilotar uma máquina gigante de destruição em massa, aquilo era totalmente diferente.

Catherine, sem sombra de dúvida, tentara me expulsar várias vezes com todos os tipos de desculpa, obviamente por achar que eu era uma má influência para seu irmãozinho. Trowa conseguiu controlá-la, finalmente, e com o tempo ela se conformou com minha presença. Eu só não aceitava ser cobaia dela quando inventava de atirar facas.

Sem contar as roupas ridiculamente apertadas. Eu tivera uma certa dificuldade em aceitá-las. Sentia-me completamente exposto, quase nu. Confesso que minha auto-estima subia razoavelmente com os assobios e provocações quando a usava e, por fim, acabei por ceder. Mas de algo fiz questão. O collant devia ser negro, apenas algumas faixas brancas aqui e ali como detalhes, nada mais.

-Tá na hora! – ouvi a voz de Catherine e uma batida na minha porta.

Respirei fundo e liguei o automático.

Elegantemente entrei no picadeiro com meus colegas. Era como se eu flutuasse, os passos extremamente leves. Tudo impecavelmente ensaiado para passar uma sensação de encanto, como se o espectador assistisse a uma dimensão paralela, algo próximo, mas inalcançável.

Passeava o olhar nos rostos do público, os ilustres desconhecidos. Eu era mais um ali, proporcionando alegria e invocando a admiração daqueles 'estranhos'.

Executei a coreografia graciosamente, com experiência ganha à duras penas. Lentamente, apoiávamos uns nos outros ficando em posições estranhas que exigiam toda minha força e equilíbrio para não cair e estragar tudo.

Em dado momento, ao fim da música, fiquei no centro e os meus outros companheiros me deixaram sozinhos. Outra música, calma e épica deu início e duas fitas vermelhas entrelaçadas desceram do alto. Ergui o braço e o enrolei nelas, para, em seguida, escalá-las.

Com poucos movimentos suaves, meu corpo estava envolvido pelo vermelho. Fiz poses no ar, abrindo os braços mostrando estar preso apenas pelas pernas e cintura. Recebi aplausos. Então, fingi cair, deslizando pela extensão sedosa até quase o chão, ganhando exclamações e gritos assustados. Parei no último segundo antes de atingir dolorosamente o solo, para novamente escalar com toda leveza. Suspiros de alívio e mais aplausos.

Eu perdera a adrenalina daquela seqüência. Claro, sempre há a possibilidade de algo dar errado e despencar para a morte daqui de cima, mas os aplausos não me eram mais tão motivadores como um dia foram. Arrancar sorrisos e gritos não me dava a alegria de antes, a satisfação. Tudo se tornara muito vazio, muito sem sentido.

Minha vida perdera completamente o rumo.

Peguei impulso e, com apenas os braços enrolados em ambas as fitas, completamente esticados, comecei a girar. O movimento circular era singelo, mas conforme ganhava velocidade e força, rodava cada vez mais até eu parecer um avião sobrevoando as cabeças da platéia. Disseram-me que a trança balançando atrás de mim proporcionava uma imagem ainda mais bonita.

Eu começava a suar pelo esforço, pretendendo diminuir a velocidade aos poucos, voltando para o centro e encerrar meu show.

Foi quando o vi.

Por um segundo, o qual me pareceu eterno, vislumbrei aquele olhar azul intenso me encarando diretamente, o rosto sério, os cabelos bagunçados.

Senti meu coração acelerar. Como doía.

Passei direto, ainda rodando; tentei me voltar e acabei por me enrolar inteiro nas fitas de um modo descontrolado, rodopiando em torno de mim mesmo como um furacão.

Queria gritar na cara dele, estapeá-lo, abraçá-lo e lhe perguntar tantas coisas...

Temi ficar preso naquela situação. Novamente exclamações da platéia, embora visse expressões descrentes achando que era armação outra vez. Tentei me segurar firmemente, esperando perder velocidade, meus movimentos estavam limitados com as fitas ao redor dos meus braços e ombros. Quando parei, respirei fundo. Qualquer movimento em falso e eu me estatelaria. Lá embaixo, outros companheiros do circo me observavam ansiosos dos bastidores, alguns pareciam prontos para invadir o local, provavelmente para me socorrer caso desse algo errado.

Desenrolei-me aos poucos, bem lentamente, afrouxando o aperto a minha volta e despenquei de uma vez. Por muito pouco, segurei-me a tempo. Imediatamente apertei meu agarre, enrolei minhas pernas e pulsos na fita e fiz a pose que pude naquele momento, tranqüilizando os espectadores.

Aplausos e assobios. Ah, se soubessem o quão perto estive de uma morte ridícula. Sobrevivi a móbile dolls, tortura de inimigos, batalhas incontáveis, escapei de situações dadas como impossíveis e corri o patético risco de morrer caindo diretamente de cabeça por próprio descuido.

Falando nisso, analisei novamente a arquibancada procurando a razão de meus problemas, mas naquele lugar, o maldito lugar no qual vira o dono daqueles olhos azuis, estava agora vazio.

-Duo!

-Duo, você está bem?

-Aquilo fazia parte do show? Uau, que improvisação!

-Achei que você fosse cair.

-Não é comum você se distrair. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fui soterrado por perguntas pelo pessoal preocupado me esperando, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Teria sido minha imaginação? Depois de todas aquelas técnicas de concentração... Tanto na arte de se pilotar um Gundam quanto na arte circense, não se pode dar o luxo de se distrair desse modo.

Continuei andando, ignorando o que diziam, irritado comigo mesmo. Quase topei com Trowa, observando-me atentamente. Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos e ele franziu o cenho.

-Você também o viu? – perguntei, sabendo ser o bastante para ele me entender.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e notei sua expressão confusa.

Engoli seco. _O que diabos Heero Yuy estava fazendo ali?_

_Flashback_

-Caramba, dá para acreditar? – comentei como quem não quer nada, percebendo muito bem que ele estava se preparando para ir embora, guardando sua mochila no Wing, sem se despedir de ninguém. _Te peguei no pulo, não é?_

Ele nem sequer me olhou.

-A guerra finalmente acabou! – continuei, aproximando-me. – Por um momento, realmente achei que você não ia conseguir.

Seus movimentos cessaram, vi sua postura relaxar, mas ainda não ergueu o rosto.

-Eu também. – murmurou.

Fiquei surpreso com sua confissão. Ele era sempre tão confiante, tão cheio de si. Por outro lado, encarar a perspectiva de um congelamento total da Terra fora muito estressante para todos nós, deixara até o poderoso Soldado Perfeito esgotado.

-Se sua princesa ouvisse isso, teria um ataque do coração. Eles te endeusam, sabia? – apontei para trás, basicamente me referindo a qualquer um que cruzara caminho com Heero durante esses tempos turbulentos.

-Eu sei. – respondeu com seu típico tom frio. Levantou-se, ficando de frente para mim. – Por isso estou dizendo isso apenas para você.

Eu tinha que admitir. Esse cara merecia créditos por saber espantar as pessoas. Não achei que estivesse apenas brincando comigo, ele falava sério, mas precisei me perguntar de onde saíra aquela cumplicidade.

-Ah... – balbuciei pateticamente. – Não que eu não aprecie seu voto de confiança, mas... Por que para mim?

Ele desviou o olhar, encarando o chão por um momento. Minha cabeça começou a rodar. Aquele cara na minha frente parecia... inseguro?

-Você foi o único – ergueu o rosto novamente e seus olhos azuis pareciam me atravessar. – que realmente me viu como um ser humano.

Dei uma risada nervosa e balancei os ombros.

-Mas é claro Heero, você _é_ como nós, como eu. Foi jogado no meio dessa bagunça e corria o mesmo risco de morrer do que qualquer um.

Ele assentiu levemente, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

_Quem é esse cara na minha frente?_

-Eu não sou um maldito herói! – exclamou de repente e chutou uma caixa de ferramentas que usava para consertar seu móbile suit. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e seu corpo ficou tenso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo caiu. Levei alguns segundos para registrar aquela cena.

Com passos lentos, deixei meus pés me levarem até ele. Meus braços se ergueram sozinhos, como se estivessem sendo controlados por outro alguém, e quando percebi, puxava-o contra mim. Ele me abraçou com força, uma mão apertando minha cintura, a outra agarrando minha camisa; achei que a rasgaria, mas não me importei.

-Não sou um herói... – sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

Acariciei sua cabeça e ele não se moveu, não tentou fugir como esperei. Seu cabelo era mais macio do que eu imaginava, por isso esfreguei meu rosto contra os fios.

Por alguma razão, aquilo, apesar de ser bizarro se pensasse bem, não me fazia sentir estranho. Durante a guerra, nunca tivemos tempo de realmente estabelecer uma amizade ou mesmo de jogar papo pro ar, afinal, estávamos ocupados demais com a Oz. Mesmo quando ficamos um bom tempo juntos, escondidos em escolas e em parcerias, sempre nos demos surpreendentemente bem, mas não era aquela coisa de poder chamá-lo de _"melhor amigo para sempre!"_.

Entretanto, não podia negar a intimidade que ganhamos. Eu sabia como ele pensava, agia, falava, conseguia afirmar com segurança que o entendia. E acredito que o inverso também era verdade.

Mesmo assim, fiquei surpreso, para não dizer lisonjeado, com o modo em que ele se apegava a mim agora nesse momento vulnerável.

-Heero... – chamei baixinho, temendo assustá-lo. – o que vai fazer agora? Para onde está pensando ir?

Quando ele se endireitou novamente, ainda sem sair do meu abraço, tive vontade de carregá-lo no colo. Suas feições pareciam tão infantis, ele me olhava de tal modo que pensei que ele... Que ele... Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, sentia sua respiração contra minha face, seus lábios estavam a meros milímetros de roçarem nos meus.

-Não sei... – respondeu sem voz.

Assim, partimos juntos em direção a lugar nenhum, procurando um lugar no universo para nós e acabamos por alugar um apartamento numa colônia próxima da Terra.

Eu arrumava empregos aqui e ali, fiquei um bom tempo como barman por ser um dos empregos menos entediantes que arrumei. Fazer drinks era divertido, sem contar nas histórias dos bêbados. Enquanto Heero fora rapidamente contratado para uma empresa de segurança.

Por um tempo, tudo esteve muito bem.

_Tempo presente_

-Duo? – reconheci o tom baixo do outro lado da porta do trailer.

-Entra! – autorizei.

Estava largado na cama, com roupas folgadas, sem a pesada maquiagem sufocando minha pele, encarando o teto com a cabeça cheia de lembranças.

-O que acha que ele está fazendo aqui? – Trowa perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira da minha penteadeira. Meu cantinho não era muito grande.

-Como vou saber?! – falei rispidamente. Não fora minha intenção ser rude com ele, mas o moreno pareceu não ligar, pois apenas continuou me olhando com o olho verde não coberto pela franja. Aposto como já esperava por essa reação.

-Ele está aqui por sua causa. – afirmou com tanta certeza que me sentei na cama de supetão.

-Como sabe? Você falou com ele? – arrependi-me no mesmo instante em que proferi essas palavras. Soei desesperado. _Que patético..._

-Não, mas é óbvio. Por qual outra razão ele viria nos visitar?

-Talvez... – ri sem achar graça nenhuma. – quisesse se divertir um pouco.

-Claro. Apenas no seu show. – como conseguia fazer seu tom monótono parecer tão irônico?

-Você não sabe se ele estava lá antes. – rebati.

-Nem você. – seu sorrisinho de canto me irritou e rosnei, mostrando os dentes.

-Não enche o saco, ciclope! – ele gargalhou às minhas custas. Cruzei os braços e fechei a cara, emburrado. – Quer saber? Deve ter sido uma alucinação insana! Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar!

-Que dia?

-O dia em que eu ficaria completamente louco! Isso que dá tomar tanta pancada na cabeça... Aqueles miseráveis da Oz não pegavam leve...

-Duo. – ele esperou eu me virar para seu olho. – Não tem como ser alucinação, eu também o vi.

-Então foi alucinação coletiva! – exclamei para o alto.

-Alucinação coletiva de duas pessoas?

-Ah! Eu sei lá! – joguei os braços para cima e deixei-me cair de costas na cama. – Só sei que não quero mais saber dele.

-Você fala como um amante traído. – fiquei emburrado outra vez e ouvi sua risada ao meu lado. Não resisti e ri com ele.

-Tem razão. Tem como ser mais ridículo do que isso?

-Na verdade... tem sim. – notei que ele parecia triste e foquei minha atenção nele. – Conversei com Quatre. – sentei-me na cama mais uma vez, mas dessa vez lentamente. – Ele acha que estamos prontos para vivermos juntos.

-O quê? Como assim? Você vai embora? – não consegui suprimir minha aflição.

-Não sei ainda.

-Nem pensar! Não pode me largar aqui sozinho! – sei que estava sendo egoísta, mas Trowa era meu único amigo, a única pessoa aqui que sabia pelo que eu havia passado. Somos comparsas, sofredores, eu contava com ele para me fazer companhia.

-Você não está sozinho. E os outros?

-Não é a mesma coisa...

-Já se passaram dois anos. Acho que Quatre tem razão.

Fiquei cabisbaixo. Era isso, ele estava indo embora e meu único aliado estava me deixando. Balancei a cabeça ante minha própria carência. De onde saíra tanta insegurança de repente? Aposto que era aquela aparição...

-Desculpa, cara. Também acho que Quatre tem razão, vocês merecem ficar juntos.

Ele me olhou tristemente, combinando com minha própria expressão.

-Obrigado. Sabe, você não precisa continuar com o circo. Já faz um tempo que notei que você parece um pouco... desmotivado.

Dei um sorriso forçado.

-E pra onde eu iria?

-Comigo. Quatre te receberia de braços abertos.

-Eu sei, mas não. Deixa, eu... vou dar um jeito. Preciso me virar sozinho dessa vez.

Ele se levantou e colocou a mão na minha cabeça, bagunçando minha franja de leve.

-Você é quem sabe. E vê se relaxa, você sabe que ele virá até você se quiser.

Sei sim, e é isso que me incomoda.

_Flashback_

Voltei para o apartamento já tarde da noite. Estava cansado, mas de bom humor. Morrera de rir ouvindo um bêbado chorar suas mágoas por ter virado corno. Depois o tonto começou uma briga com um cara mais doido do que ele, mas bastou ameaçar chamar a polícia para os dois sumiram rapidinho.

Heero sempre voltava algumas horas antes de mim. Contudo, dessa vez, ao abrir a porta, notei tudo estar escuro.

Meus sentidos se aguçaram. Analisei meus arredores procurando algum sinal de perigo. Notei um brilho fraco vindo da cozinha e, silenciosamente, fui até o batente da porta para espiar.

Meu queixo simplesmente caiu com o que vi.

Nossa pequena mesa redonda estava coberta por uma bela toalha de mesa vermelha com detalhes azuis; dois pratos, não aqueles velhos e rachados nossos, mas de porcelana com desenhos delicados nas bordas, ao lado, talheres novos e taças. Uma garrafa de vinho, caro, estava ao lado de um castiçal com três velas acesas e um pequeno e fino vaso com uma única rosa dentro. No balcão, algumas travessas de comida, aparentemente ainda quentes.

_Que diabos...?_

Entrei ainda com cautela. Não via nem ouvia Heero. Com a ponta dos dedos, toquei na pétala delicada da flor, sentindo sua textura. Seria aquilo um sonho? Estaria distraído a ponto de ter entrado no apartamento errado?

-Estava te esperando. – assustei de tal modo com a inconfundível voz profunda de Heero atrás de mim que quase tive um ataque do coração e estremeci fortemente. Minha mão bateu no vaso quando me virei, derrubando-o contra o castiçal fazendo as velas caírem na toalha.

Meu companheiro de casa correu para o meu socorro conseguindo apagar a pequena chama se formando na toalha, enquanto eu empurrava as velas para o chão e jogava a água do vaso em cima delas.

Pelo menos o vinho fora salvo...

-Ah... – não consegui encará-lo, estava muito envergonhado. – Desculpa?

Clareou a garganta e o vi de canto de olho passar a mão na mancha escura de queimado no novo pano de mesa, agora molhado.

-Tudo bem. – murmurou. – Está com fome?

-Morrendo! –exclamei contente e peguei um prato para me servir. Só então percebi que provavelmente era falta de consideração de minha parte, afinal ele preparara tudo aquilo... aliás... – Por que isso tudo?

Heero me encarou confiante.

-Não temos passado muito tempo juntos ultimamente. Por isso pensei em preparar algo para nós.

-Oh... Ah... Legal. – ainda estava confuso. O soldado perfeito não era exatamente o cara mais carinhoso do pedaço e pensar que ele perdera momentos preciosos de seu raciocínio lógico, quase sempre focado no trabalho, para armar um jantar... para mim? Não sei, algo não me soava certo aqui.

Enchi meu prato de lasanha, purê de batata, almôndegas e maionese. Já ouvi falar que como muito, mas hoje estava realmente morrendo de fome. Como ele tivera tempo para preparar tudo isso estava além da minha compreensão.

-Como foi no trabalho hoje? – perguntei não esperando uma resposta, como era usual.

-Normal. – apesar da resposta curta, fiquei levemente espantado. Ele estava realmente _tentando_.

-A comida está deliciosa. Impressionante, moramos juntos há quase um ano e é a primeira vez que você cozinha mais do que salada e macarrão alho e óleo ou salada e arroz com ovo. – comentei zombeteiro.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e, se este na minha frente não fosse o Soldado Perfeito, diria estar encabulado.

-Não fiz tudo sozinho. Pedi ajuda para a vizinha.

-A senhora de andador com três gatos? – ele assentiu e não consegui evitar soltar uma alta risada, apenas imaginando a cena: ele, sério e comportado, cozinhando com ela, a velinha bem-humorada que adora fazer doces. – Heero... – deixei meu prato de lado. – Por que tudo isso? Não é do seu feitio querer me agradar assim.

-Andei pensando, Duo... – começou, colocando vinho em nossas taças.

-É, você faz muito isso.

-E cheguei a uma conclusão satisfatória. – continuou, calmamente. – Somos amigos há um bom tempo. – assenti, concordando, contente por ele poder dizer isso abertamente. – Você não teve relacionamento com ninguém nesse tempo todo e nem eu. – aquilo me doeu um pouco,eu não tinha muita sorte em me aproximar de desconhecidos.

-Sim... Aonde quer chegar?

-Acredito que possa ser melhor para nós dois se suprirmos nossas necessidades físicas e emocionais se nos tornarmos mais íntimos.

Fiquei de boca aberta. Que ele é um cara que não perde tempo com ladainha, nunca duvidei, sempre indo direto ao ponto. Mas isso era demais!

Aparentemente, ele percebeu minha expressão de incredulidade, pois abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu não tinha certeza se isso ia soar certo. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas. – ele entrelaçou seus dedos e colocou-os em cima da mesa, agora me encarando diretamente nos olhos. – Eu realmente... gosto muito de você, Duo.

De repente, perdi a fome. A informação era muito aterradora para registrar de uma só vez. Virei o a taça de vinho, engolindo tudo numa golada sem nem sentir o gosto.

-Eu não tinha idéia... Quero dizer, você nunca demonstrou nada. Isso é muito repentino.

-Eu sei, só não sabia mais como me expressar. – com o garfo, cutucava a comida no seu prato. – Você se tornou alguém muito importante para mim. É a única pessoa que aprendi a confiar.

-E agora você quer algo mais? – perguntei aos sussurros, completamente atordoado.

Ele assentiu sério.

-Heero, eu... Uau. – olhei distraidamente para o queimado na toalha de mesa, perdido em pensamentos. – Eu nunca... Nós dois, juntos? Nunca pensei nisso. Você... – segurei suas mãos nas minhas – Você também é muito importante para mim. Mas eu não faria nada para estragar o que já temos.

Seus olhos azuis se tornaram tristes, apesar de seu rosto continuar indiferente.

_Tempo presente_

Sorri ante a lembrança daquele jantar. Eu devia ter ficado lisonjeado pelo esforço de meu colega de apartamento.

Pensando bem naquele tempo, não é difícil perceber que eu tinha medo. Medo de dar errado. E mais medo ainda de dar certo.

Irônico, não? Eu, um cara que arriscou a vida para mudar as coisas, para ver a Terra e as colônias vivendo uma nova era, não conseguia se arriscar em um relacionamento.

Em minha defesa, desde criança aprendi a não me apegar demais nas pessoas, querer que alguém fique seu lado só traz dor. Pessoas vêm e vão em nossas vidas; quando menos se espera, estamos sozinhos outra vez.

Não sabia o que esperar de Heero. E se desse a louca nele e resolvesse ir embora? Como havia feito com Relena. Ele a abandonara duas vezes, no fim das duas guerras, sem dar nenhuma explicação. A Vice-Ministra chegara a me ligar quando ele desaparecera do hospital depois de "matar" Mariméia. Não soube o que lhe dizer, sinceramente achei que Heero aceitaria ficar com ela dessa vez. Ele estava lá _para _ela, sempre a protegendo; mas não estava lá _com _ela. Tenho certeza de que Heero a via como uma pessoa importante, não só para o mundo, mas para ele também, a primeira pessoa que lhe estendera a mão, e, se mesmo assim ele a deixara, o que o impedia de arrumar as malas e fazer o mesmo comigo quando bem entendesse?

Calma. Não tinha sentido eu ser inseguro assim. Afinal, mesmo se ele fizesse isso comigo, meu mundo não iria acabar. Mas eu estava cansado de me preocupar com possibilidades, queria segurança, manter meus pés no chão.

Por outro lado, se eu tivesse concordado naquele momento e começássemos a namorar, eu ficaria completamente perdido. O que difere uma 'amizade com benefícios' de um namoro de verdade? Não tinha nenhuma experiência válida com esse tipo de coisa e tinha certeza de que Heero também não. Então, para onde iríamos? Seríamos dois bobos tentando entender a mecânica da situação. O que poderia levar a mais desentendimentos e seguir para um desastre total.

Nas duas escolhas, eu poderia perder a pessoa mais próxima de mim desde a Irmã Helen.

E agora, via-me com aquela pontada de solidão ameaçando me engolir outra vez...

Trowa despediu-se de todos, sorrindo educadamente para os desejos de boa sorte e felicidade. Enfim, virou-se para mim tristemente e me abraçou apertado.

-Um dia um grande amigo me disse que não há nada errado em agir seguindo as emoções. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – É um bom conselho.

Sorri ao reconhecer o ditado do Soldado Perfeito. Trowa tinha um jeito de dizer tudo o que pensava em poucas palavras. Empurrei-o de mim e dei-lhe um leve soco no braço.

-Dá um abraço no Quatre por mim.

-Pode deixar.

Catherine, com os olhos marejados, apertou-o com força e beijou sua bochecha. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e Trowa pegou sua mala, dirigindo-se para o táxi pronto para levá-lo ao espaço-porto. Com um último aceno, entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

Precisava me lembrar de ligar para Quatre no dia seguinte, para ver se Trowa chegou bem. E também porque fazia tempo que não colocávamos o papo em dia. Falando nisso, o que será que aconteceu com Wufei? Depois que ele se juntou aos Preventers, não tive mais notícias dele.

Tentando me distrair, fui para o treino. Precisava me concentrar e estar bem para o show de amanhã à noite.

_Flashback_

Semanas se passaram depois da tentativa de jantar romântico e não tocamos mais no assunto.

Heero voltara ao seu normal estado estóico, quieto pelos cantos, fuçando em seu computador ou lendo algum livro. Tudo estava calmo como sempre. De vez em quando eu começava um monólogo e ele fingia ouvir. Nos fins de semana á noite, costumávamos pedir pizza e assistir filmes que revezávamos em alugar. Era um modo de aliviar o estresse e aproveitar melhor a companhia um do outro.

Era uma dessas noites de sábado, assistíamos a um filme qualquer. O sono bateu, eu estava cansado por trabalhar a semana toda, e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro num gesto inocente.

Um tempo depois, seu braço envolveu meu ombro e me ajeitei, abraçando-o pela cintura. Estava tão confortável que quase decidi dormir ali mesmo. Meus olhos pesados se fecharam, mas antes que pudesse relaxar completamente, senti lábios macios contra os meus. Instintivamente, correspondi.

O contato era intenso e quente. Não quis interromper e não resisti quando ele me deitou no sofá, ficando por cima de mim. Esfreguei os músculos firmes por debaixo da camisa, gostando da sensação de tê-lo contra meu próprio corpo. Seu quadril esfregou-se contra meu membro já intumescido, fazendo-me soltar um gemido gutural contra sua boca.

Minha mente se tornou nublada e as idéias, incoerentes. Deixe-o retirar minha calça em segundos, sem protestar uma única vez, e quando se afastou para abrir e tirar as próprias, logo o puxei de volta, sentindo falta de seu calor.

Nossos membros se encontraram e não me importei em absoluto quando senti dedos invadindo minha entrada. Só queria saber de beijá-lo novamente e mantê-lo ali comigo naquele momento.

Não saberia quanto tempo se passou. Na verdade, se alguém perguntasse, não poderia responder nem onde eu estava mais.

Algo bem maior do que dedos foi inserido em meu orifício e mordi o lábio inferior tentando não gritar por causa da dor que senti. Entretanto, a dor não era de todo ruim e logo pedi por mais, erguendo meus quadris de encontro ao membro dele. Deliciado e arquejante, ouvia seus ofegos no pé do meu ouvido, gemendo meu nome repetidamente.

Acredito ter gritado quando cheguei ao limite, mas não poderia afirmar. Enquanto sorria em contentamento, senti Heero jorrar-se em mim e deitar ao meu lado em seguida, retirando-se devagar. Com beijos suaves no meu rosto, acredito ter dormido uma das melhores noites de minha vida.

_Tempo presente_

Mais uma vez, aqueles diversos rostos me assistiam em expectativa. Entrei em estado de concentração profunda, completamente focado na tarefa.

A fita desceu e me juntei a ela, escalando-a, fazendo-a rodopiar comigo. Flutuamos em conjunto, em perfeita harmonia. Enrolava-me a ela como se fizesse parte de meu próprio corpo. Então, voamos. Sobrevoando a platéia excitada que aplaudia completamente hipnotizada em mim.

No mesmo momento no qual percebi que a alegria alheia não mais significava nada para mim, encontrei-o novamente. Ele estava ali, no mesmo lugar da arquibancada de poucas noites atrás. Seus olhos azuis me perfuravam tal qual flechas como se quisessem me fazer sangrar.

Completando outra volta, ele ainda estava lá. Dessa vez não sumira. Ou ele estava disposto a me desafiar ou minha imaginação estava determinada a me pregar peças. Ainda outra volta e me deparei com seu olhar intenso. Mas não me permiti abalar. Por alguma razão, sentia-me muito sossegado. Talvez pelas palavras de Trowa: "ele virá até você se quiser".

Não adiantava me preocupar. Se ele decidisse vir até mim, não havia nada a se fazer.

-Uau, Duo! – ouvi várias vozes me cumprimentarem quando voltei aos bastidores.

-Você foi demais hoje!

-Acho que foi sua melhor apresentação! Parabéns.

Ignorei os elogios e fui direto para o meu trailer tomar um banho, louco para tirar a maquiagem e o suor do corpo, sentindo-me realmente incomodado por estar sujo dessa maneira. Não me lembro de ficar importunado por causa disso antes.

Percebi estar na hora de ir embora. Deixar essa vida para trás e começar uma nova.

Mas como?

_Flashback_

Acordei inexplicavelmente no meu próprio quarto. Havia um corpo esparramado ao meu lado, na minha cama apertada. Remexi-me, querendo espaço. Joguei a coberta no chão, com calor, mas não passou.

Senti-me obrigado a me levantar. De pé, espreguicei, esticando meus músculos; um leve desconforto se fez presente na minha parte traseira.

Ah é. Ontem à noite, transei com o cara que revelou querer ser mais do que meu amigo. Muito esperto de minha parte, palmas para mim! E minha ironia não ajudava em nada no meu péssimo humor matinal. Nem mesmo uma ducha rápida amenizou o sentimento de estupidez.

Vesti uma camiseta larga e uma bermuda. Fui para a cozinha à procura de café para acordar de vez e clarear um pouco a cabeça.

Enquanto jogava a água quente no coador, um par de braços se enlaçou em minha cintura, seguido de um tronco que se colou em minhas costas. Com o salto que dei, por pouco não derramei a água em minhas mãos, o que me criaria uma bela queimadura.

Meus ombros ficaram rígidos e me virei irritado. O abraço não se desfez e me vi cara a cara com um Heero completamente relaxado.

-Bom dia. – ele murmurou com voz de sono.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – naquele momento, não sei o que me deu, mas não consegui controlar meus nervos. – Só por causa do que aconteceu ontem, acha que isso muda tudo? Que agora seremos namoradinhos? – eram perguntas completamente injustas, mas eu estava assustado. Não conseguia fugir, então atacava.

Ele naturalmente se espantou, seus olhos se arregalaram e soltou-se de mim.

Respirei fundo. Heero não devia ter o direito de me fazer sentir... frágil assim. Odiava isso, estar à mercê dos meus sentimentos. Contudo, sabia bem de quem era a culpa aqui.

-Desculpa, cara. Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Seu rosto voltou a ficar inexpressivo.

-Não, você tem razão. O que houve ontem nunca deveria ter acontecido.

-Heero, eu não me arrependo...

-Não importa. Se me dá licença.

Heero se retirou da cozinha. Sentei-me na mesa, o café esfriando no balcão. Em poucos minutos ouvi a porta da frente bater.

_Mas que droga_.

_Tempo real_

Com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, saí do chuveiro sentindo um cansaço mental maior do que meu cansaço corporal.

Ali, no meio do meu pequeno trailer, encontrei Heero Yuy, esperando-me tranquilamente.

Encaramo-nos por um tempo, a tensão era quase palpável. Seus olhos azuis me percorreram de cima a baixo e, de repente tudo, o que eu mais queria era vestir algumas roupas.

-Você mudou. – apesar de ele estar mais maduro do que na época em que nos conhecemos, sua voz continuava a ter aquele timbre grave e baixo que me fez arrepiar mesmo as janelas estando fechadas. Inconscientemente coloquei a mão em meus cabelos soltos e úmidos jogados em meus ombros, consideravelmente mais curtos do que na época das guerras, apenas no meio das costas.

-Você, nem tanto. – rebati, notando seus cabelos ainda bagunçados, apenas um pouco mais compridos. A típica regata verde e calça jeans continuavam sendo suas peças padrões de vestimenta. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te ver. – respondeu sem pestanejar.

Não agüentando mais aqueles olhos a me assombrar, dei-lhe as costas e abri meu armário, tentando me esconder como podia atrás da porta, estranhamente tímido mesmo ele já tendo me visto nu antes. Vesti umas roupas folgadas, as primeiras ao meu alcance, e fiquei de frente para ele, encarando quem conseguia me torturar com sua mera presença.

Minha raiva era irracional. Simplesmente me sentia abandonado. Era ridículo e eu sabia; Heero era uma das poucas pessoas a quem eu aprendera a confiar e ele confiava em mim também. Mas ao fim da segunda guerra, ele sumira, como se tudo o que passamos juntos não significassem nada.

-Por onde andou? – perguntei cruzando os braços, sem saber mais sobre o que conversar.

-Viajando por aí. Precisava ver o que conquistamos e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Queria aprender como viver em tempos de paz. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sua expressão era tranqüila e olhava-me com... ternura?

-Então foi por isso que foi embora. Achei que estivesse fugindo.

-Não. Eu não fujo. – encarou-me de modo severo. Sabia o que aquela afirmação significava. Apenas um de nós aqui corria para se esconder. – Tinha que entender, Duo. Tinha que te entender.

-_Me_ entender? – perguntei perplexo. – Foi _você_ quem começou a complicar as coisas!

Ele apenas sorriu levemente.

-Engraçado. Levei quase dois anos para finalmente perceber o que eu realmente já devia ter te falado. Tentando compreender por que você continuava a me rejeitar mesmo também gostando de mim.

Senti meu rosto queimar e desviei o olhar para a janela. Estava escuro lá fora.

-Descobri o que realmente sinto por você. – continuou. – Não conseguia mais viver nos enganando, continuar apenas fingindo ser seu amigo. Eu seria sempre aquele amigo a fim de você.

Fiquei mudo, como se as palavras fugissem de mim. Voltei a encarar seu semblante sereno. Ele voltara a ser confiante, como se o mundo estivesse na palma de sua mão.

-Mas também não queria mais ficar longe de você. E sei que também está sofrendo. – sua voz tornava-se quase um sussurro.

Heero esperou alguma resposta de minha parte, mas minha cabeça parecia girar, as idéias se misturando com sentimentos, confusos, numa montanha-russa.

-Você volta depois de tanto tempo e despeja o que quiser em cima de mim, achando que agora tudo ficará bem? Não acho que seja bem assim que as coisas funcionam.

-Então como elas funcionam, Duo? Quem faz as regras?

Minha boca se moveu, mas nenhum som saiu.

-Prometi a mim mesmo que se você tivesse me superado, estivesse feliz e, quem sabe, com mais alguém especial em sua vida, não iria te perturbar.

-E como sabe que não estou muito bem aqui? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, dando uma de convencido, empinando o nariz.

-Você subestima nossa cumplicidade.

Isso eu não podia negar. Quantas vezes lhe dera uma resposta apenas lendo a pergunta em seu olhar?

-Você não está feliz. – suas palavras surtiram o mesmo efeito que um murro no estômago. Não, eu não estava.

-Veio aqui para isso? Jogar na minha cara que fiz a escolha errada? – falei num tom sério que usava raramente, de cabeça baixa.

-Não. Vim aqui porque nós dois merecemos uma segunda chance.

_Flashback_

-O que está fazendo? – Heero perguntou às minhas costas.

-Arrumando minhas malas. – respondi seco.

Ele esperou eu guardar minhas últimas peças de roupa e passar o cadeado no fecho depois de fechar o zíper.

-Por quê? – olhei de relance para o espelho e o vi recostado no batente da porta de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

-Acho que será melhor para nós dois se vivermos separados. Assim fica mais fácil de evitarmos momentos constrangedores.

-Se está preocupado comigo, não vou mais te 'atacar'. – senti um pingo de ódio na última palavra.

Suspirei resignado e me levantei.

-Não é isso, Heero. Mas isso – fiz um sinal amplo circular abrangendo nós dois. – está ficando muito confuso. Não quero perder nossa amizade, então acho melhor darmos um tempo para termos certeza do que realmente queremos.

Ele assentiu, os lábios contraídos. Não pareceu nada contente com a idéia, mas não se rebelou.

Aproximei-me dele e o abracei. Seu corpo ficou tenso e me correspondeu de má vontade.

-Não vou para longe. Na verdade, aluguei um apartamento a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância. – sorri tentando amenizar o clima. – Posso vir te visitar sempre que quiser. – com uma piscadela, peguei minhas poucas coisas e abri a porta da frente.

-Você está fugindo. – sua voz retumbou pelo apartamento, mas ele não se moveu.

-É o que faço de melhor.

_Tempo presente_

Então fora _eu_ quem pedira 'um tempo'. Não achei que ele levaria tão ao pé da letra. Mas por outro lado, esse _é_ o Heero, no final das contas.

Uma segunda chance, é?

Eu já estava no fundo do poço mesmo, o que custava tentar? Deixaria que ele fizesse o que quisesse, esperaria tudo ir por água a baixo e poderia continuar com minha vida.

Em poucas semanas, abandonei o circo, como Trowa fizera. Juntara os poucos pertences reunidos ao longo de minhas viagens; algumas lembrancinhas, fotos, dinheiro e roupas, para então alugar um apartamento no subúrbio de uma colônia.

Estava tão desesperado para virar minha vida de cabeça para baixo mais uma vez, que fiz tudo acontecer muito rápido.

Já entardecia e voltava caminhando para o prédio com uma garrafa de vinho. Por alguma razão, Heero me pedira para comprá-la. Quando sai, aproveitei para deixar meu currículo em algumas empresas e procurar lugares precisando de funcionários. Embora meu companheiro de casa pareça nunca ter problemas com dinheiro, eu não queria viver às custas dele, além de não agüentar vegetar por muito tempo.

Entrei no elevador já farto de ficar pensando aonde aquilo iria dar. Tomei uma decisão: deixaria acontecer. Eu era muito jovem para ficar criando rugas e cabelos brancos, já sofrera o suficiente por umas três gerações.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, senti uma grande sensação de déjà vu. As luzes estavam apagadas e apenas um brilho fraco cintilava da cozinha.

Aproximei-me com passos lentos.

Dessa vez, Heero me esperava recostado no balcão. Sorri sem saber o quê dizer. Ele tinha esse dom de me deixar sem fala. Sorriu de volta.

Deixei a garrafa de vinho na mesa e meus olhos se arregalaram com o que vi. Depois, soltei uma alta gargalhada. Toquei a marca negra que deformara a pobre toalha vermelha com detalhes azuis. Aquela queimadura causada por eu ter derrubado as velas. As velas que estavam agora no balcão sem perigo de causarem estrago algum.

-Como...? – sussurrei, achando engraçado o fato de ele ter resgatado aquilo que se tornara um artefato para nós. Literalmente uma segunda chance.

Ele deu de ombros e chegou perto o suficiente para me envolver em seus braços, mas não o fez.

-Tinha que ser perfeito. – revelou, cravando seu olhar no meu.

Apesar de saber a resposta, queria ouvi-la mesmo assim.

-Perfeito para quê?

-Para finalmente confessar que te amo, Duo.

Um largo sorriso tomou meu rosto. Sabia parecer um paspalho, mas não é todo dia que uma pessoa especial chuta todo o mundo para escanteio apenas para ficar ao seu lado. Nunca ouvira essas palavras antes.

-Eu acho que também te... – ele me interrompeu ao silenciar gentilmente minha boca com uma mão, balançando a cabeça.

-Não é a sua hora ainda. Não tenha pressa.

Se fosse possível, sorri ainda mais. _Incondicional_, foi a palavra que se fixou na minha cabeça. Seu amor era incondicional, sem esperar nada em troca.

Rocei meus lábios nos dele quando abaixou a mão e me virei para as bandejas no balcão. Aquilo tudo era muito romântico e tal, mas eu estava com fome.

-Pediu ajuda para alguma senhora de novo? – brinquei.

-Digamos que aprendi a me virar nesses anos longe. – respondeu com um sorriso oscilante.

Servi meu prato e sentei-me à mesa, voltando a rir quando vi a mancha na toalha, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele se acomodou na minha frente e começamos a comer.

Conseguia sentir o nervosismo de ambas as partes, a situação estranha mesmo sendo tão mundana. Tudo mudara, mas não deveríamos estar hesitantes um com o outro. Não mais. Por isso, tentei quebrar o gelo:

-Isso aqui está bem melhor do que a comida da nossa ex-vizinha de andador. Sempre desconfiei que aquelas almôndegas fosse carne dos gatos dela.

Ele engasgou e riu comigo. Passei-lhe uma taça de vinho, a ansiedade se dissipando. Tentei apenas aproveitar o momento, sem pensar nas possibilidades que o futuro nos reservava. Mal percebia que uma confiança, ainda frágil, é claro, já crescia entre nós.

Só o tempo me daria a resposta se isso daria certo ou não. Ele voltara para mim e eu não conseguia ser feliz sem ele. Heero não só estava _aqui_ comigo, mas estava aqui _para_ mim, assim como eu para ele.

Nossas vidas já estavam entrelaçadas e só me restava aceitar esse fato para seguir verdadeiramente em paz. Não tinha mais volta e eu não queria mais voltar a ser apenas um acrobata no meio da multidão.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
